Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to plasma arc torches, and in particular relate to a plasma arc torch that is easy to assemble and disassemble.
Discussion of Related Art
Plasma arc torches generally include a torch body assembly that supports an electrode for emitting an electrical arc that attaches to a workpiece to be operated upon, and a nozzle for directing a flow of a plasma gas toward the workpiece such that the plasma gas stream surrounds the arc. The electrode and nozzle generally are regarded as “consumables” that are subject to deterioration during operation of the torch and that must be replaced periodically in order to restore the torch to a proper condition for satisfactory operation.
Typically a plasma arc torch includes a number of parts that must be removed in order to gain access to the consumables for replacement. In many plasma arc torches, these parts must be removed one at a time, and then reinstalled one at a time after replacement of the consumables. As can be appreciated this process is inefficient and cumbersome. Thus, there is a need for an improved plasma arc torch that includes features that make replacement of the consumable portions easier and faster than current arrangements.